Huey's Girl Chapter 2 Jasmine's Fight
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: When Nicky gets a hold of Jasmine she if ready to fight.And so is Huey.
1. Chapter 1

**Huey's Girl - Chapter 2**

**Note: I do not own Huey nor anyone from the Boondocks**

**I only own Nicky Axing**

I wasn't happy. How can this random slut come and take Huey? Who the hell was she? So I decided to go around the neighborhood, to find this Jasmine chick. So I went home to change because when I got my hand on this bitch I was ready to fight. I even got mama to braid my hair so she wouldn't pull out my hair. I changed into My shortest shorts and a t-shirt.

I walked the block till I found Riley. "Eh Riley!! You know where that bitch Jasmine is?" I yelled. Huey who was standing next to Riley glared at me. "Nicky. What are you going to do ?" he stepped closer to me. "I'ma show that bitch who's she messing with, she stole you. I'd like to consider this as payback." I say I said as I pushed past him to Riley. " Jasmine lives down the block. The girl at the lemonade stand." he tells me. "Thanks Riley." I say hurrying down the block, with Huey right on my heels. I get to the lemonade stand before Huey. I couldn't even see him. So I walked up to the girl. Damn, let me tell yaw, her hair was big. "Are you Jasmine? Huey's girl-friend?" I asked. My fist balled up. "Yea, that's me! Want a lemonade," That was all I needed .I swung at her and watched as she dropped down into the grass. I stood over her. "I'm Nicky, Huey's ex-girlfriend. If you know what good for you you'd end it with him." I said. Then I was drop-kicked in the face.

"Nicky, are you out of you god damn mind!!" Huey yelled. I sat up. My nose was bleeding. I got up. "Huey, Listen. I knew you first, I was your girl friend first, I was your first kiss. And I'm not gonna give you up for this dumb-ass bitch!" I screamed. Huey glared at me. By this time Jasmine had gotten up to hide behind Huey. "I broke up with you, Nicky. Get over it. I in love with Jasmine now." I couldn't believe he said he was in love with this slut. Tears leaked out my eyes. Then in a split second my 'Huey's Girl' necklace was in his hand. Then in Jasmine's. I couldn't take it anymore. My knees buckled and gave out from under me. Soon I was on my knees on the concrete. I watched Huey walk away but Jasmine still stood in front on me. "Here," she said. She handed me my necklace. I took it and shoved it in my pocket. Jasmine sat next to me on the side walk. "I'm sorry I stole Huey, I didn't know you liked him that much. Sorry." Jasmine stood up and walked into her house.

I got up and walked home but before I walk a crossed the street I looked at the yellow Freeman house. Huey was looking at me in the window. His brow furrowed. He shook his head. So I walked a crossed the street and into my home .I ran into my room. Hopefully Huey was on AIM. So I opened my pink laptop and signed on. Just like I hoped Huey was on.

NickyTheBoss45-Hey Huey

ChangeTheWorld92-What do you want?

NickyTheBoss45-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand hearing you say it.

ChangeTheWorld92-Say What?

NickyTheBoss45-That you love her. You never said that to me

ChangeTheWorld92-Oh

NickyTheBoss45-What does she have that I don't

ChangeTheWorld92-It's that I can teach her.

ChangeTheWorld92-You know as much, if not more than me

NickyTheBoss45-Can you think about taking me back?

ChangeTheWorld92-I don't know, since I left you've changed.

NickyTheBoss45-What do you mean

ChangeTheWorld92-You use to be so grown. But now

ChangeTheWorld92-You wear this short outfits and make-up

NickyTheBoss45-I wanted to change for you

NickyTheBoss45-So you'd think I'm …. sexy

ChangeTheWorld92-What?

NickyTheBoss45-I wanted to be sexy for you. So I'd keep you.

ChangeTheWorld92-LOL guess it didn't work

NickyTheBoss45-Ha, yea .I guess

ChangeTheWorld92-gtg granddad is callin me ya tomorrow? L

NickyTheBoss45-Idk, maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Huey's Girl - Chapter 2**

**Note: I do not own Huey nor anyone from the Boondocks**

**I only own Nicky Axing**

I wasn't happy. How can this random slut come and take Huey? Who the hell was she? So I decided to go around the neighborhood, to find this Jasmine chick. So I went home to change because when I got my hand on this bitch I was ready to fight. I even got mama to braid my hair so she wouldn't pull out my hair. I changed into My shortest shorts and a t-shirt.

I walked the block till I found Riley. "Eh Riley!! You know where that bitch Jasmine is?" I yelled. Huey who was standing next to Riley glared at me. "Nicky. What are you going to do ?" he stepped closer to me. "I'ma show that bitch who's she messing with, she stole you. I'd like to consider this as payback." I say I said as I pushed past him to Riley. " Jasmine lives down the block. The girl at the lemonade stand." he tells me. "Thanks Riley." I say hurrying down the block, with Huey right on my heels. I get to the lemonade stand before Huey. I couldn't even see him. So I walked up to the girl. Damn, let me tell yaw, her hair was big. "Are you Jasmine? Huey's girl-friend?" I asked. My fist balled up. "Yea, that's me! Want a lemonade," That was all I needed .I swung at her and watched as she dropped down into the grass. I stood over her. "I'm Nicky, Huey's ex-girlfriend. If you know what good for you you'd end it with him." I said. Then I was drop-kicked in the face.

"Nicky, are you out of you god damn mind!!" Huey yelled. I sat up. My nose was bleeding. I got up. "Huey, Listen. I knew you first, I was your girl friend first, I was your first kiss. And I'm not gonna give you up for this dumb-ass bitch!" I screamed. Huey glared at me. By this time Jasmine had gotten up to hide behind Huey. "I broke up with you, Nicky. Get over it. I in love with Jasmine now." I couldn't believe he said he was in love with this slut. Tears leaked out my eyes. Then in a split second my 'Huey's Girl' necklace was in his hand. Then in Jasmine's. I couldn't take it anymore. My knees buckled and gave out from under me. Soon I was on my knees on the concrete. I watched Huey walk away but Jasmine still stood in front on me. "Here," she said. She handed me my necklace. I took it and shoved it in my pocket. Jasmine sat next to me on the side walk. "I'm sorry I stole Huey, I didn't know you liked him that much. Sorry." Jasmine stood up and walked into her house.

I got up and walked home but before I walk a crossed the street I looked at the yellow Freeman house. Huey was looking at me in the window. His brow furrowed. He shook his head. So I walked a crossed the street and into my home .I ran into my room. Hopefully Huey was on AIM. So I opened my pink laptop and signed on. Just like I hoped Huey was on.

NickyTheBoss45-Hey Huey

ChangeTheWorld92-What do you want?

NickyTheBoss45-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand hearing you say it.

ChangeTheWorld92-Say What?

NickyTheBoss45-That you love her. You never said that to me

ChangeTheWorld92-Oh

NickyTheBoss45-What does she have that I don't

ChangeTheWorld92-It's that I can teach her.

ChangeTheWorld92-You know as much, if not more than me

NickyTheBoss45-Can you think about taking me back?

ChangeTheWorld92-I don't know, since I left you've changed.

NickyTheBoss45-What do you mean

ChangeTheWorld92-You use to be so grown. But now

ChangeTheWorld92-You wear this short outfits and make-up

NickyTheBoss45-I wanted to change for you

NickyTheBoss45-So you'd think I'm …. sexy

ChangeTheWorld92-What?

NickyTheBoss45-I wanted to be sexy for you. So I'd keep you.

ChangeTheWorld92-LOL guess it didn't work

NickyTheBoss45-Ha, yea .I guess

ChangeTheWorld92-gtg granddad is callin me ya tomorrow? L

NickyTheBoss45-Idk, maybe


End file.
